Downspouts are conduits which divert rainwater from a gutter on a building to the ground. However, due to their narrow design, many conventional downspouts may not be suitable for draining large volumes of rainwater from a gutter in heavy rain conditions. Moreover, conventional downspouts may have a tendency to become clogged with debris.
Therefore, a downspout assembly is needed which is capable of draining large volumes of rainwater from a gutter and removing debris from the rainwater.